1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pump and, more particularly, to a pump with a flexible tube, a hook for hooking the flexible tube and a clip for clipping the tube.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional pump 1 includes a hollow base 4, a cylinder 5 communicated with the hollow base 4, a piston (not shown) movably installed in the cylinder 5, a clip 6 installed on the cylinder 5, a handle 2, a piston rod (not shown) including a lower end connected with the piston and an upper end connected with the handle 2, and a flexible tube 3 communicated with the hollow base 4. When not in use, the flexible tube 3 is hung on the handle 2 and clipped by the clip 6. The flexible tube 3 can easily slip from the handle 2 and get tangled. The flexible tube 3 hung on the handle 2 can cause an uncomfortable feeling for a user carrying the pump 1 by the handle 2.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.